Colorful Chaotic
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: My emotions are many and here, just like the tones of a rainbow. Each color makes an emotion, and i'm sure.. I feel way too many. My name is Kait.. and i'm sure, you'll never understand. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. :3 This story has two sides, so you can read the other one if you want. Frosted Embers is the other half.

Chapter 1.

I sighed softly at the art infront of me. It just didn't look right, and my stuff seems to be failing lately. This isn't even my important works, it's just simple works.. I mean, it's still nice I guess. My name? It's Kait. What am I doing right now you wonder? Well, it's pitch black currently on the streets of LA... and well, i'm doing what I usually do. You see, i'm an artist.. well, in a way. It's my hobby, and something I feel like I need to do.

In this world of Kira, too many people are turning to the dark side of thinking. It's wrong. I spend my nights covering every clear wall with things that are fully anti Kira.

But ironically, my free time that i'm not doing that kind of stuff. I'm just doing regular grafitti art. Funny, right? I sighed to myself, when I heard footsteps. I sliently cursed myself out for not running faster, and quickly tossed my paints in my bag and threw it on. The steps got closer and closer, so I ducked into a dark alley. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I held my breath, hoping whoever it was wouldn't find me.

"..Kait?"

I yelped when something said my name, and turned around to face the voice. "Oh god, Luna you scared me!" I exclaimed in mere annoyance that it was my friend. "Maybe you should work on your hiding skills," Her accent was thick as usual. One of the first things I had noted about the English born girl. Her thick accent, it's quite lovely. She was a runaway, and loved to be one for that matter. I had met her a while back, because she was following me. Not that in a creepy way, but.. my art was interesting to her. "..I was! Damn, girl! I was trying to have fun tonight.." I pouted, and crossed my arms.

"Join me in the club?"

"No thanks, I have to get back to Kyle." I shook my head. The English girl shrugged, "Suit yourself. Have fun with him!" And with that the girl ran off. I don't think i'm going to have fun arond my brother. I rolled my eyes, plus if I don't get back to him now.. he'll probably light something on fire. I don't trust that pyro like boy. He's always been like that, he just loves his fire. Like I love my colors, he calls me crazy.

What can I say?

I love colors.

Every shade actually, like a rainbow. My uncle used to explain his love for rainbows to me when I was little, and it's because of him I even started my obbsession. It's actually kind of fun. It's a rush, and never getting caught is even better. It never fails to put a big smile on my face, it's one of my loves. Kyle just calls me crazy! I take it though.

He's a bloody pyro for god's sake!

Speaking of which. I entered our apartment quickly, shutting the door behind me fast. "Ky, what're you doing?" I crossed my arms and stared at the boy. He was looking at the wall blanky. God, for a /genius/ he's a idiot. "I am.. BATMAN." He exclaimed. "Kyle, you're a dumbass." I sighed, shaking my head at his stupidty. He turned his head away from me, and probably went back to ranting in his own thoughts.

He does that, you see. I don't know.. sometimes, I don't want to understand my brother. He's just a idiot. I shrugged the thought away tossed my bag on the floor. I walked into the bathroom to see if I had gotten any paint on my self. Nope. My reflection was clean, and I smiled. Perfect, as normal. Or .. atleast how I wanted to feel. It's just lies.

I groaned. I felt like.. the dark shades of blue. The sad nature, the depression..

You see, that's probably why Kyle called me crazy. I felt so many emotions, and I placed them each with a color. I sighed and turned away from my reflection. All I saw was a sixteen year old with too many ideas. I then remembered we hadn't eaten anything since Tuesday.. and it's Thursay now.. well, thursday morning.. Facepalm. That's right, might as well go out. Kyle isn't going to do it.

I tried to think back to a better time, and a time before we were alone like this.. Wammys House. I sighed, too many memories. Too many for me. Some good.. some better, some i'd rather not remember. Partically.. some people, I bit my lip. "..." I couldn't make myself admit I missed him, could I? Because.. god damn, I did. Maybe Kyle was having the same problem..? ..I don't know. Let's just not think about this Kait. It's not blue, try positive. Try yellow. Yellow is happy.

"Kyle, i'm going out. Anything you want in particular?"

"Don't die?..."

I rolled my eyes. "Ja, Ja. I promise. Don't burn the apartment down." I advised him, before leaving Kyle to his own thoughts...

I returned a good 15 minutes later, and it was playing with his lighter. He didn't noticed he burned himself, what a dumb ass! "..Ky, Kyle! What did I say about fire?" I snapped, taking his lighter away from him. He blinked, and looked over at him. "..Yeah?"

I sighed. "Kyle, I warned you. Look what you did. You burnt yourself again." He glanced down at his hand, and saw I right right. "Come on.. I'll fix you up.. again." I exaggerated the ending, and pulled him to my feet. Kyle sighed in defeat. "Alright."

This boy in for such a ranting! ..God, I sound like his mother. And i'm his sister!

I sighed. This was just a normal thing for me, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

At the start.. everything around me was dark.. nothing was there but me, the darkness, and the silence. It scared me. But then suddenly..

I felt the cool crisp winds of the England country side, and I looked around in sheer curiousity. Was I not just in Los Angeles? Not .. here.. at.. I  
bit my lip, gnawling slightly on the soft flesh. Oh god, am I dreaming like this this..? Funny thing about my dreams, i'm never myself. I always  
watch like i'm some sort of third entity.. or third person in a story's point of view.

But.. no, I do want want to see this. I just can't wake myself up, the mere thought of dreaming about- noises hit my ears, and I distinctly reconize the voices. I walked closer and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"..Kait?"

My name? ..Yes. This is surely a memory, it has to be.

My eyes met with my younger self.. she wasn't all that younger, and she had to be at least ...Fourteen...? Thirteen? Twelve? I wasn't entirely sure.  
"Yeah?" The younger me replied with a figure I couldn't make out from this angle i'm watching from. "Why're you still so awkward around me?"  
My heart stopped. No. Not him.

The other me giggled, with a light shrug. "I don't know.. how come you're still awkward?" She retorted, a big smile on her face. Could I actually  
smile like that? ..That is yellow, and yellow is happy. All because of.. "Oh haha, very funny." The male said, I could just picture him rolling his eyes  
at me, but smiling none the less.

Why.

Why does my mind go there? I'm not- .. no, I can't do this tonight. I bit down on my lip in an attenpt to wake myself up from this dream.  
Moments later I was snapped out of my dream, my heart beating quicker then it should've been. "Kaity..?" Kyle groaned lightly from his side of  
the room. "Go to sleep, Ky. I'm fine." I replied easily, and it wasn't his bussiness. Not at all.

"Mmm.. okay, ..a-.. ah, Harmony-.." He turned over and continued to dream about that girl that plauged his thoughts in every direction. Even his love for fire could be out beaten by his love for her.. at least that's what it seems like. So he must love her.. it only makes sense.

I shook my head of those thoughts, running a hand through my hair. Times like this, I really start to wonder what i'm doing in life. When I was a  
little girl.. as cliche as it sounds, I wanted someone to save me from my hell. I couldn't protect myself nor' did I have the power to even try. Facepalm. Kait, this is not the time to rant about your childhood. Think about something calm.

Think orange. That's got be the happiest color of all the emotions.

Was it my fault my thoughts were always plauged with troubles? ..Okay, yeah that's probably my fault. But who could blame me, it's always either my flashbacks.. or something random and stupid. Heh, and they call me smart. Yeah, right.

I sighed, laying back on my back. I stared up at the ceiling boredly. This seems to be my life lately. I can barely sleep anymore, and I end up staying up all night and i'm lucky if I get at the most.. an hour of sleep. That just means I spend a hell of a lot of time outside of any of my time with my brother. You can only stand so much of that boy... I swear.

I just laid there till the sun came up. "Kait, you up at the crack of fuckin' dawn..?" The voice of my brother was there again, and I glanced over at the brunette boy. I could beat my face into a wall, everytime he wakes up.. somehow he is avaid of all clothes except for his boxers. He blames it on his dreams, well what kind of sex dream can make you get out of your clothes in your sleep?

No. Seriously! Someone tell me! "What is it, o' brother of mine?" I retorted at him.

"I dreamt about Harmony again!" He whined, crossing his arms at my tone. Even if I didn't sleep, I don't like to be pestered in the mornings.

"Alright, and you think I really care?" Sarcasism flowing in my voice. My twin pouted, and turned away from me. He was probably just going to sit there and jack off to the though of Harmony under him, moaning and gasping out his name. "Alright, if you're going to be a whining little kid.. i'm going out today." I sighed, sliding off the couch. The younger boy continued to pout and ignore me, and I rolled my eyes. I love my brother, but.. he's an idiot.

After getting dressed and locking up the apartment, I left to mindlessly wander the streets of L.A. I have nothing better to do, and if i'm not distracted my thoughts will be plauged.. by him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The sun's barely out here in L.A. It's hardly showing on the horizon, and cloud is obvious. It's likely to rain today, and it's not like I cared. I was alone, and ignoring my Autophobia. It still scared me none the less.. at least the sun was out for the most part.. and.. my Nytcophobia wouldn't act up on me.

I'm only a sixteen year old girl.. okay, it's still only months away from my seventeenth birthday, but still! Sixteen! I'm small and meek.. an easy target if anyone wanted to touch me. But if they piss me off to an extent.. I can probably kick, duck, and run out of sight.

I shoved my hands into the jacket pockets and looked around.

Someone has been following me.. for a good number of blocks. I have been trying to disregard this fact, but it's starting to get on my fucking nerves. Who the hell could it be? It's not like someone from Wammys was going to come looking for me.

For Christ's sake I was placed sixteenth in the house! There's plenty of people ahead of me.. it wasn't cops.. no, they would've already got me if that was the case.

I let my mind wander and continued to pretend like I didn't know any better. Well that was until someone fucking grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an alley, and that was when I decided to hell with fucking being nice- and struggled against whoever the hell my stalker was. Just as I was about to kick this bastard where the sun don't shine.

"..Violet. I noted you knew I was tailing you a few blocks back, and decided to show myself."

My alias...? I abandoned that when I left Wammys House. I knew that voice! I just couldn't place it right. Who.. who was this? They surely were from the House. I knew that much..

BUT- My name is Kait. Just Kait! I was still mildly frozen from the fact it was someone from Wammys. "..Wh- who're you?" I managed to stumble over my words. Smooth move, Kaity. Smooth move.

The male behind me managed to chuckle at this fact. "You mean you don't remember.. I guess it would've been smarter to just call you Kaitlyn, I mean.. You said yourself only I could know your real name." He sighed.

"..I only told- ..You're not.."

I was released from the male's grip and I swiftly turned around. "..James." His name left my lips easier then I thought it would. He smiled down at me. It was like I hadn't left Wammys all those months ago.

I quickly hugged him. "I'm sorry for leaving without a word, how on earth did you find me?"

James merely chuckled at me. "It was a lot easier then you think.. you've been doing a lot of painting lately, I managed to track you down that way."

"Eh. Who'da thought my obbsession could bring us together...?"

"Me? Because baby i'm awesome?"

"I am not going to argue with that."

"Who even would?"

I laughed pulling him down into a gentle kiss. "God, I fucking missed you."

That wasn't a lie. I was starting to miss him like crazy, and my dreams were clouded over by him. Over shadowed by the love that I still held for him..

Nothing else mattered right now. James is here.

"I missed you too, Kaity.. what have you even been doing..? Because you've got majority of L.A. in colors." He chuckled. Well.. it wasn't exactly a pun or a statement. Because that was nice. Real work or not. I had been particully busy with painting left and right.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahem. It's so hard to update things with my case of writer's block. xD Also… I need more line breaks, so there's going to be a quote at the beginning of each chapter now.

**"I dream my painting and I paint my dream."**

**― Vincent van Gogh**

Chapter 4.

I was clinging to James' side, not really wanting to let him go. I was kind of scared that I was dreaming right now and I would wake up in the next five minutes only to realize that my boyfriend isn't really here, and I'm alone still..

And being stuck with my idiot of a brother, _It's not that he really minds that much; I mean… he tracked me down all the way from Winchester, England for Christ's sake. That totally means he cares, right? Right…_

"Kaity, you're clingier then... well, me."

"Mmm, shut it. I missed you so much… I'm well within my rights." I murmured in return.

It wasn't fun the last few months of being away from him. I was starting to believe I was going crazy, and that it was true. Because… I just can't last long with James; I've begun to realize that.

Well, that wasn't a lie. I had spent months away from him, and my dreams were always plagued with the redheaded boy. "Is Kyle with you?" James finally asked after a few moments. I slowly shook my head. "Yeah… Kyle wouldn't leave my side, he's my brother! That and he knows just how much my fear can get."

James nodded knowingly, as I dug in my pocket for my apartment key. "Hold on." I glanced around; surely, he did lead me back home. "He'll probably be glad you're here and I don't have to pester him anymore." I unlocked the front door and let my boyfriend inside. As soon as we were in… I made sure I locked the door tightly once more. It's not exactly safe to be out on this part of town alone anyway.

I called out. "Kyle! Kyle! Where are you?"

No response. _What… where the hell is that dumb ass?! He wouldn't just go out, there has to be a note in here somewhere. _

"Oi! Sie sid so stumm, bruder! Guten tag?! Hallo?" Nothing once more… Usually when I call out in our family's true natural language... he answers. "Ich hasse ihn manchmal," I grumbled under my breath.

My eyes lingered around the room in curiosity until they hit a note on the table. "Ah-ha." I murmured to myself, and picked it up in my hands… as I let myself read the words my brother had written, my eyes widened.

"That little bastard—" I gripped the paper in my hand, letting my bangs cover my eyes. "You stupid asshole—" The sentences were choppy, and unfinished. The redhead who hadn't made any movements in the last couple of minutes, wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "What is it?"

"That stupid son of a bitch— James, Kyle ran off to New York! He fucking left me, that stupid fucking-" He silenced me, and sighed. "Did it say why he ran off Kaity? ...You know he wouldn't have left you alone without good reasoning's."

"We've been getting on each other's nerves for a while.. I guess he didn't want to snap or anything."

I mean… it did go and seem like some sort of a viable reason, but Kyle knows about how terrified I am of being alone. He knows I could never make it on my own, unless I really… really had to. He couldn't just up and leave—that's a horrible thing to do. As my thoughts raced on and went onto think so many possibilities and reasoning's as to why he would decide to do something like this.

"Kait." James finally spoke up and pulled me out of my thoughts, and I glanced back at the redhead.

"What is it? I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kyle's fine… because he just unknowingly and willingly went straight to Harmony," My boyfriend chuckled, and I almost facepalmed. He better be fucking kidding me… hold on, I need to get out all of my profanities at once.

FUCK—SHIT—GOD DAMN— MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCHING ASSHOLE—FUCK YOUR MOTHER—FUCK YOUR COUSIN—AND FUCK YOUR GOD DAMN COW.

Okay, and now I think I'm good. Oh well, to hell with Kylie then. He can just screw off—wait, nah. He'll just end up screwing Harmony instead. Big difference! Autophobia, the fear of being alone. It's a horrible case of it too; in which I have. I would get so scared of being alone, I would have to cling to my brother in hopes my fear would stop. Actually, and the other thought is... I have nytcophobia, which is the fear of the dark. These two things can only be contained when I'm out at night, spray painting.

I have the realization that these things will always bother me…

Kyle knows that I just can't take much on my own, but it's his life… he can live how he wants to.

"Anyway, disregarding that…"

"You're not going to cuss him out right now?" He raised an eyebrow, "I just did it mentally, actually." I smiled sheepishly in return.

"Was it a—"

"Strikingly colorful thought process actually; it was too many curse words. Now… before you can begin to stop me…"

I pulled him down to my height, and pressed my lips against his. Oh and if I hear a short joke out of anything… I'm going to stab whoever said it.

Reluctantly, I brought myself away from him after a few seconds.

"Oh, you're going to be a little tease this time? I'm not amused, Kaity." The redhead let out a slight laugh.

"I just like the feel of your lips against mine, personally."… and all over my skin—I mean. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Colorization is always going to be a vibrant subject that is simply gorgeous."_**

**Chapter 5**

It was the next morning and I woke up around to find out that I was curled out in the arms of…. I had to look up just to make sure that I was positive. I could feel my heart race just a few beats faster than it should've been, and let a smile graze the edges of my lips.

In all actuality; I kind of thought that was some sort of a dream that I was having, and I was so into that I just crazy. Evidently, that was a wrong thought.

I can't say I'm not happy; because just having him right here… right now is everything to me. It kind of pained me inside; when I and Kyle left Wammys, but you know, you gotta do, what you gotta do.

That's not going to stop me from taking advantage of being close to him either—"James…?" The boy didn't stir from his sleep.

I sighed and just tried to go back to sleep, but that wasn't all that possible. I have a touch and go case of insomnia and… well; it just means I get maybe two hours of sleep each night.

The Bright side of my whole situation was that I always awoke right next to James, and in hence; I do end up just pressed against him and wide awake. Thank the lord for this damn cuddly ginger—I mean the love of my life.

Haha…

I shot a glance at the clock in the corner of the room and sighed, it read off _2:34am_ in the morning. I must've just fallen out a while ago… the night was still a bit hazy, I'm not really going to care… so long as this boy is right here…..

_I took a good look around the halls of Wammys, just trying to see who exactly would be out at this time of night. It was too damn dark for anything actually, and seriously… kind of creepy. The only lights out here was the key signs of lights under room doors; yet, there wasn't a lot of those either. Simply speaking and being blatant here, we do have a curfew here, and yet I could care less. _

_I tugged my hood over my head and shot another glance around, just making sure… Rounding a corner as I was so close to the nearest exit a voice came from nowhere and made me squeak out from surprise, "Holy fuc-" I instantly spun around to see who the hell it was. "James! You god damn asshole, you just scared the life out of me!" _

_He put his hands up in his own defense, as if this meek girl could do any damn damage. "Sorry, sorry. But I was just curious as to why you were wandering around this late?"_

_I crossed my arms. "Babe, I could ask you the same thing." _

_"Eh, I was just with Matt… and I was going to head over to your room."_

_I made a soft 'oh' and pulled him down to my height, it never ceases to amaze me how this boy is a stalker… er, what I mean to say is; he'd be the perfect stalker, ever. Our lips barely touched for a moment until he pulled back, this causing me to pout up at him. "Oh come on, don't do tha…" I could not even finish my statement because the redhead picked me up in his arms and our lips met once more. I won't go and say I'm complaining at the moment; but until someone makes a short joke, I am content. Plus we're never even caught when we are out like this… we're just th-_

I was brought out of the flashback and upon realizing that it was just a memory, I looked up and saw that James was awake now. "Hey…" He smiled awkwardly; I'm guessing he's been watching me for that last few minutes. I smiled right back.

"Mornin', love." And yet the sun still wasn't even in this room yet… it's gotta be at least three in the morning… oh, it's time for me to get going anyway. I struggled a bit to get out of the boy's grasp, and sighed.

"Jamie—I have to go out tonight, it's a Tuesday. I only do my works on every two days… and this is one of those days."

He pouted. "So you finally get me back and want to leave again?" Oh, he's going to play this card? "It's my freelance job, baby. Plus I do it just to piss off the Kira Supporters… their expressions are so fucking hilarious.." I merely shrugged my shoulders in response to him. "Then you won't mind me tagging along—"

I could've beaten my face against the nearest wall. I was a kid that just wanted to do things on her own, and that's just how it always was… but still, James was a persistent man; that's a good quality and a bad one at the same time.

"Alright, Alright… you can tag along this time, doesn't really matter though. You'd probably follow me around anyway…"

"…At least you know that I'd be watching." He smirked. I instantly let my palm rest against my face, and whined. "James, seriously baby… this isn't our sexual relationship at the moment. If you want me to rip my shirt off… wait till later, and then it'll happen; I swear."

Oh the innocence, where hast it gone?

"Okay, you prom—" He started off.

I was prompt to cut him off. "If you get hornier then my brother can get, hun'. You are sleeping a dog house."

"…Not again—" James said.

"That's what you got for short joke—" I retorted.

He whined. "YOU PUT KYLE IN THERE TOO!"

"He was also your punishment... We still had nice makeup se—"

"..You are one evil short—"

"Short..?" Twitch.

"….I mean… cute."

"Come here, I have a surprise.." And that was certainly a day the redhead regretted not watching his words around this little OCD spastic girl…


End file.
